Don't Starve вики:Chat/Logs/16 July 2016
06:19 Он ушел 09:27 А чё николас самоснялся? 01:26 Ау кто есть? 01:28 <Владимир Миралиев> да 01:29 <Владимир Миралиев> где на сайте поиск? 02:21 Зачем париться с JS когда можно просто в css display:block нам прописать? :^) 02:23 тогда нужно прописывать каждого :) 02:25 1. Нас всего двое 02:25 2. Я могу просто снести data-user >:D 02:29 Я кстати сообщения могу редактировать (с)Dmitry221060 02:33 !submit 02:33 Тут нечего нет с: 02:34 Пустое сообщение 1 02:34 Пустое сообщение 2 02:45 Я тогда буду тобой притворяться :D 02:50 Впрочем, как всегда... Где-то накосячил :P 02:51 м? :D 02:53 Консоль жалуется что dataset возвращается в ноль :\ 02:53 Cannot read property 'dataset' of null 02:53 02:53 var myname = document.getElementById('user-Dmitry221060'); 02:53 myname.dataset.user = 'Okey Login'; 02:53 user = myname.dataset.user; 02:53 console.log(user); 03:25 Шикарно :3 03:25 http://pastenow.ru/SB3T 03:26 :D 03:55 Поздравляю! Ты получил достижение: "Сломать хреновый костыль который даже нормальную невидимость дать не может и был сделан за 20 минут" :D 04:02 для нормальной невидимости можно написать js, который вообще будет удалять строку с отображением, против такого вот будет уже сложно :D 04:04 Я сначала так и хотел, но потом вспомнил что не владею чёрной магией JS :P Вернее владею но на весьма примитивном уровне. Я сейчас HTML учу. 04:07 мне вообще щас нужно тучу всего учить - html, php, mysql, линуксные команды.. 04:08 Удачи с: 04:08 тебе тоже :D 04:08 Пасибки :3 05:17 Гы 06:21 админы тут, в режиме "стелс". так нечестно! 06:22 Один админ 06:22 Даже не админ а техник 06:22 Мне можно с: 06:22 нечестно! я тебя не вижу а ты меня видишь! 06:22 вот бы мне стелс... 06:22 Я техник, мне можно с: 06:23 Не мечтай с: 06:23 играешь в SW или DST? 06:23 В DST. Последнее врема фармлю шмот 06:23 *время 06:24 было, что через день где-то полнолуние? 06:24 у меня в SW так... 06:24 +- 1 день 06:24 началось недавно. 06:25 В SW, стандартной и RoG(?) оно несколько дней подряд 06:25 вот это поворот 06:25 но... оно не подряд. 06:26 Тогда не знаю 06:26 Пиратка? 06:26 ага 06:26 но... 06:26 нормальная 06:26 Тогда скорее всего из-за неё 06:26 остальное норм 06:26 это скорее + чем - 06:27 думаю виноват Максвелл 06:27 (тот, что охраняет мою базу) 06:27 Всм? 06:27 Консоль? 06:27 ага 06:27 такой нужен каждому на основной юазе 06:27 базе 06:28 а граммофон вообще на каждой базе нужен 06:28 Не, это вряд ли. Это просто текстура 06:28 А граммофон это да:) 06:28 с ним можно говорить 06:28 а ещё... 06:28 скоро запилю фотку 06:29 "баг" 06:29 баг из-за удаления 06:29 на страницу про него 06:30 блин, пытался накрыть его palmleaf_hut, но не получилось((( 06:32 попробую заспавнить пальму, а то сезон ураганов начался и его жалко... 06:32 я пошёл, пока. 06:32 Пока 07:21 Привет 07:21 Драсть 07:21 блин, как вытащить картинку из Prnt Scrn? 07:21 не через ворд 07:21 Через паинт 07:21 а как потом на вики? 07:22 Сохранить и загрузить 07:22 или в игре не стим версии можно делать скриншоты? 07:22 Или через http://pastenow.ru/ 07:22 Без стима вроде нельзя 07:22 спс 07:23 "баг, как убрать Максвелла с трона" 07:23 останется трон 07:23 :3 08:08 ТЫ 08:08 Ты почему до сих пор не написал адрес префабов? 08:09 Ты почему всё ещё не сделал, чтоб в логах отображались вход/выход? 08:09 Хочешь, чтоб я тебе в 2 раза меньше платил? 08:09 0/2=0 c: 08:09 Это будет ещё меньший 0 08:10 7 шрифт TNR 08:10 С отображением вход/ выход разберусь попозже. Я сейчас над другим работаю 08:11 А перфабы я теперь и сам найти не могу. Причём не только у скинов, а например у тогоже ореха ветвистого дерева 08:11 Его можно приготовить судя по текстурам 08:13 Кажись, я ещё в дураках из-за тебя остался. 08:13 http://forums.kleientertainment.com/topic/68863-skins-grade-chances/ 08:15 Я просто смотрел в файлы с: 08:16 Вот иди и объясняй им, в какие файлы ты смотрел. 08:31 Как заменить музыку граммофона на другую? Точнее, как переформатировать музыку в нужный формат? 08:31 Где его взять-то? 08:32 Это вообще возможно? 08:32 Админы, я знаю, что вы тут. 08:33 Нас нет 08:33 :( 08:33 А так хотелось поставить туда музыку первого Fallout... 08:34 Пичальбида 08:35 Скачай конвертер какой-нибудь. 08:35 ЛС 08:36 ЛС! 08:37 *щёлк-щёлк* ЛС! 08:38 http://aezay.dk/aezay/fsbextractor/ 08:38 Ну? 08:39 Шикарно 08:39 Подожди, в смысле лс? 08:39 Я не тебе, я неблагодарному. 08:40 Лол 08:40 Я могу тоже кричать ЛС но никто не поймёт кому я :P 08:40 а так через pm можно 08:40 ТЫ ТУТ ЕДИНСТВЕННЫЙ, КОМУ Я НЕ МОГУ ЛС ОТПРАВИТЬ, БЛАЖД! 08:41 :P 08:41 Ты про конвертер? 08:42 Я про Личные Сообщения (ЛС). 08:45 Я Дмитрий 08:45 Дмитрию 08:46 (Т9, б****) 08:46 Не, он тоже мне. 08:46 :( 08:46 Конвертер норм. 08:46 Я таким звуки мобов слушал. 08:48 А можно мп3 конвертировать в формат игры? 08:48 Йей. 08:48 Yay! 08:48 ЧО КАВО СОСИСЫЧАТА 08:48 Вроде бы. 08:49 Я был как Соник, только на сегодня. 08:49 Можно с помощью этого конвертера менять звуки игры? 08:49 И если нет, то чем? 08:49 Уже не помню, 2 года назад дело было. 08:50 Сосиска, ты умеешь делать моды? 08:50 Есть одна мысль... 08:50 Нит. 08:50 Или лучше как отдельная версия игры? 08:50 Хотя есть идея для одного... 08:51 Который только мне поможет. 08:51 Надо сделать версию игры, чтоб разница была как между Half Life 2 и Кайф Лайф 2 08:52 И раздать на рутрекере 08:52 Ваще не в курсе про Кайф Лайф. 08:52 Это как ХЛ2 только в миллиард раз смешнее 08:53 (Он не играл в Хл2) 08:53 ТЫ ЧООО 08:53 Я ИГРАЛ 08:53 Заменены текстуры и звуки 08:53 Я ДАЖЕ ЛОСТ КОСТ ПРОШЁЛ 08:53 27 часов? 08:53 (типа) 08:53 Ну ты и ньюфаг 08:53 Стоп 08:53 Я бэйну больше верю 08:54 Я на все ачивки 08:54 У меня 48 часов (feelsbadman) 08:54 Надо сделать... а как это назвать? 08:54 Don't Get High 08:54 Don't weed? 08:54 лол 08:54 Мыслим одинаково 08:55 Не надо по другому 08:55 Так грамматика говно 08:55 Надо... Don't smoke weed? 08:56 Наверно 08:58 Знаю! 08:58 Don't smoke weed every day 08:58 (отсылка) 08:59 Но длиннл 08:59 Длинно 08:59 Хотя... 09:15 Блин, все ушли (кроме Дмитрия) 09:25 Кто знае, почему Дмитрий уходит в стэлс? 09:25 Блин, Лиза ушла. 09:26 Я знаю :3 09:26 Ты интроверт? 09:27 Угу. 09:27 А ещё я люблю когда меня не трогают :3 09:27 А я думал просить и 09:27 Антистелс 09:27 (т9 09:28 Ааааа блин 09:28 Достал т9 09:28 Буду искать где выключить 09:30 Т9�� 09:31 Я нашел смайликиииииии¡!!!!! 09:32 �������������������������������������������������������������������������������� 09:34 А спавнить�� в DS на базе честно? 09:35 Тебе решать. 09:35 А Ваксвелла? 09:35 Хм... 09:35 хороший воск. 09:35 Он вроде тоже неюзабельный 09:36 Только болтает 09:37 Поменять бы �� из �� на �� из Dungeon of Endless... 09:40 Сосиска обиделся D: 09:40 А чу 09:40 Чё так? 09:41 (ненавижу клавиатуру в телефоне) 09:41 Гнев сосиски страшен! 09:42 (что я ща вообще сказал...) 09:44 Какиет все молчуны... либо я сказал такую фигню что все в ступоре либо я всех обидел либо вы общаетесь в лс либо вам просто лень со мной говорить либо все сразу 09:44 Либо я просто не админ 09:44 Мне лень :Р 09:47 Я не часто в чат заглядываю. 09:47 На Трубе сижу. 09:48 Хотел пойти читать вики но читать уже нечего... пойти ль в старбаунд вики иль продолжить морочить голову бедным админам в чате? 09:48 Хм... 09:50 Или играть в galaxy on fire 2.... что же делать... 09:50 Останусь в чате. 09:52 За тигровую акулу должны давать 50 очков шалости. За котят - эффект старого колокольчика. 09:52 Чтоб как в древнем Египте 09:53 Кстати, сложнее всего играть за Вэя 09:53 25 рассудка 09:53 Но ночное зрение. 09:53 Ну и как там в Египте? 09:54 В древнем Египте за убийство кота казнь 09:55 А тут надо чтоб ещё и полбазы сносило и игрока убивало и вещи чтоб исчезали 09:56 Ссылки на пупы можно кидать? (в чат) 09:56 Ват? 09:56 А ты Дмитрию 09:56 Я всем. 09:58 Пусть крафтят обычный зонтик. 09:59 Двузонтик слишком многого стоит 09:59 Его только если чиь 09:59 Читерить 10:00 С supertelescope так же 10:01 Вообще на море лучше просто зонтик из-за фуражки. 10:02 Блин, как же я много болтаю... 10:02 Надо еще 10:05 Трезубец хорошь, но в сезон когда может прийти тюльнадо лучше сабля 10:08 Lol 10:08 А видно что шрифт желтый? 10:09 Я понял что такое chatk 10:09 Chathacks 10:16 Мультикик не робит ;( 10:16 Вроде ник Дмитрия правильно ввел... 10:17 Куда? 10:17 Ping phrases? 10:17 Блин у тебя там еще звездочка 10:17 Хотя... 10:18 На боте и фэлконе тож не сработал 10:18 Не. Другое. 10:18 Окно не закрывается. 10:18 И не кикает. 10:18 Пичальбида 10:18 Лол 10:19 Эта ерись изначально не работала 10:19 Зато афк робит 10:19 Ерись 10:19 Ерись 10:19 ЕРИСЬ 10:20 Ерись с: 10:21 xD 10:21 О лс 10:21 Робит 10:21 Стеб говно Дима 10:22 Чувствую, что стелс-технология где-то поблизости... 10:22 В чатхаках её нет, даже не пытайся 10:23 Ты про ту кнопку что нельзя нажать? 10:24 Какую? 10:25 Я невидимость через глобальный CSS делал 10:29 Звучит убедительно 10:29 Где ж я это слышал... 10:29 Что-то знакомое... 10:37 Поискал в интернете, завтра попробую через клм 10:37 Комп 10:37 А то с телефона не смогу 10:37 К глобальному CSS доступа у тебя нет с: 10:37 Хм... 10:38 Сможешь изменить что-то только для себя 10:38 Я так и думал... 10:40 А цвет текста только для себя или все видят? 10:40 Только для тебя 10:41 Всё что изменишь в персональном CSS будешь видеть только ты 10:42 Я про настройки в чате 10:42 Там чет есть 10:42 Это тоже только для тебя 10:43 Разве что afk для всех 10:43 Ибо это JS 10:43 и лс 10:43 Не только для себя 10:45 А чё такое tab complete? 10:45 Зачем оно... 10:46 Вроде оно разблокирует адресную строку 10:46 Но я не помню 10:46 Я не юзаю 10:47 Блин, font тож не робит. 10:48 Чего ты хочешь добиться? 10:48 Вроде 10:48 Чего-нить 10:48 Интересного 10:48 Логично) 10:52 Лс вроде робит 10:53 Их можно в ручную открывать 10:53 Лс? 10:53 Ага 10:53 Хотя мне ты не откроешь :3 10:54 Могу рассказать секрет невидимости.. 10:54 Тихо с: 10:54 Это секретная информация 10:54 Масс Кик п 10:54 Робит 10:55 Но нужна админка 10:55 ))) 10:55 Мне больше по душе /kick 10:55 Правда он только у меня :3 10:55 А тут как консоль? 10:55 Просто в чат 10:56 Но скрипт только у меня 10:58 Хм... 10:58 Не могу ввести команду на кик... 10:58 Ибо 10:58 Она 10:58 Только 10:58 В моём 10:58 JS 10:59 Участник:Dmitry221060/chat.js 11:03 Я потом введу в к 11:03 В консоль 11:03 Завтра 11:06 О можно мутить 11:06 Nobody cares 11:07 http://coppa.org - You must be 13 or older to legally have an account on Wikia. 11:07 Так, что еще есть 11:09 А block это как бан? 11:09 Или мут? 11:09 Всм? 11:09 Команда 11:10 Напиши /help 11:10 Гапиши чегонибудь 11:10 *н 11:11 Вот /block Dmitry221060 11:11 не, не за мутило 11:11 Я написал 11:11 Приняло 11:12 Таже фигня, но я всёравно вижу твои сообщения :Р 11:12 А зачем оно надо? 11:12 Без понятия 11:12 nc? 11:12 Coppa? 11:13 http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:ChatHacks.js 11:14 Незнаю как там искать 11:14 Да и вроде не написано 11:14 Хм... 11:15 с 360 строки 11:15 Приняло /demod Dmitry221060 11:16 demod - Remove a user's mod right 11:17 Это и так ясно 11:17 Проверь ка права свои 11:17 На всякий случай 11:18 :Р 11:18 Робит 11:18 Можно подумать ты бы у меня админку отнял :Р 11:18 Видно прав нет 11:19 А ты можешь отнять админку? 11:19 Хм... 11:19 Я могу банить админов 11:19 ))) 11:19 Но толку в этом нет 11:19 А права отнять? 11:19 Скорее всего нет 11:19 А то так разбанятся 11:20 Попробует? 11:20 Нет с: 11:20 А то чет я подозреваю что права у всех одинаковые 11:20 Очень подозреваю 11:20 У бюрократов выше 11:20 ? 11:21 Права у бюрократа и создателя выше чем у админа 11:21 Хм... 11:21 Создатель может парой букв назначить админа 11:24 Бан тоже не принимает 11:25 Написал /ban 10 Dmitry221060 11:26 Я те щя дам. Банит он меня :D 11:26 Тут всё заточено на JS. Я уже пробовал обойти систему (причём у меня есть в этом опыт) не вышло 11:26 Жаль 11:27 Но чистка окна, лс и афк это удобно 11:27 Лс и так был 11:27 и 11:27 491 11:28 (шта) 11:28 Ржу под столом 11:29 (wat) 11:29 Блин не получается 11:29 Блин 11:31 Короче это твой ид 11:31 http://ru.dont-starve.wikia.com//wiki/MediaWiki:Emoticons 11:32 Я тебя расстрою id="user-Dmitry221060" 11:32 (смайл) 11:32 Спс 11:33 *AFK 12-16 часов* 11:33 Ок 11:33 (троллецит) 11:33 троллецит 11:33 Жесть 11:34 Вот бы сосиска увидел... 11:34 (графон) 11:36 Флудильное безобразие! Захват чата! 11:37 (ириска) (ириска) (ириска) (ириска) (ириска) (ириска) 11:38 (ириска) (ириска) (ириска) (ириска) (ириска) (ириска) 11:39 (ириска) (ириска) (ириска) (ириска) (ириска) (ириска)(ириска)(ириска)(ириска)(ириска)(ириска)(ириска) 11:39 Я понял схему 11:40 (ириска) (ириска) (ириска) (ириска) (ириска) 11:40 (ириска) (ириска) (ириска) (ириска) (ириска) 11:40 (ириска) (ириска) (ириска) (ириска) (ириска) 11:40 (ириска) (ириска) (ириска) (ириска) (ириска) 11:40 (ириска) (ириска) (ириска) (ириска) (ириска) 11:40 (ириска) (ириска) (ириска) (ириска) (ириска) 11:40 (ириска) (ириска) (ириска) (ириска) (ириска) 11:40 (ириска) (ириска) (ириска) (ириска) (ириска) 11:40 (ириска) (ириска) (ириска) (ириска) (ириска) 11:40 (ириска) (ириска) (ириска) (ириска) (ириска) 11:40 (ириска) (ириска) (ириска) (ириска) (ириска) 11:40 (ириска) (ириска) (ириска) (ириска) (ириска) 11:40 (ириска) (ириска) (ириска) (ириска) (ириска) 11:40 (ириска) (ириска) (ириска) (ириска) (ириска) 11:41 Армия ирисок! В бой, на админов! 11:41 ((ват)) 11:42 ((шта)) 11:42 (шта) 11:42 (шта) (шта) (шта) (шта) (шта) 11:42 (шта) (шта) (шта) (шта) (шта) 11:43 (шта) (шта) (шта) (шта) (шта) 11:44 (шта) (шта) (шта) (шта) (шта) 11:44 (шта) (шта) (шта) (шта) (шта) 11:44 (шта) (шта) (шта) (шта) (шта) 11:44 (шта) (шта) (шта) (шта) (шта) 11:44 (шта) (шта) (шта) (шта) (шта) 11:44 (шта) (шта) (шта) (шта) (шта) 11:44 (шта) (шта) (шта) (шта) (шта) 11:44 (шта) (шта) (шта) (шта) (шта) 11:44 (шта) (шта) (шта) (шта) (шта) 11:44 (шта) (шта) (шта) (шта) (шта) 11:44 Батальон старушек, в бой, на модеров!!! 11:45 (да, я дос 11:45 тал картинки) 11:45 ("дорвался") 11:46 Не спрашивайте, кто мне дал ссылку 11:47 *сосиска заходит в чат* блин, я на 5 минут отошёл!бь 11:47 А окей логин уже тут 11:49 Чем бы еще пофлудить... 11:50 Ууууу тяжелый случай 11:51 (лусь) (лусь) (лусь) (лусь) (лусь) 11:51 Фэлкон, бан дадут на месяц но оно того стоит 11:51 (лусь) (лусь) (лусь) (лусь) (лусь) 11:52 (лусь) (лусь) (лусь) (лусь) (лусь) 11:52 (лусь) (лусь) (лусь) (лусь) (лусь) 11:52 (лусь) (лусь) (лусь) (лусь) (лусь) 11:52 (лусь) (лусь) (лусь) (лусь) (лусь) 11:52 (лусь) (лусь) (лусь) (лусь) (лусь) 11:52 (лусь) (лусь) (лусь) (лусь) (лусь) 11:52 (лусь) (лусь) (лусь) (лусь) (лусь) 11:52 (лусь) (лусь) (лусь) (лусь) (лусь) 11:52 (лусь) (лусь) (лусь) (лусь) (лусь) 11:52 (лусь) (лусь) (лусь) (лусь) (лусь) 11:52 (лусь) (лусь) (лусь) (лусь) (лусь) 11:52 (лусь) (лусь) (лусь) (лусь) (лусь) 11:52 (лусь) (лусь) (лусь) (лусь) (лусь) 11:52 (лусь) (лусь) (лусь) (лусь) (лусь) 11:52 (лусь) (лусь) (лусь) (лусь) (лусь) 11:52 (лусь) (лусь) (лусь) (лусь) (лусь) 11:52 (лусь) (лусь) (лусь) (лусь) (лусь) 11:52 (лусь) (лусь) (лусь) (лусь) (лусь) 11:52 *военный марш* 11:54 (бабочка) (бабочка) (бабочка) (бабочка) (бабочка) 11:54 (бабочка) (бабочка) (бабочка) (бабочка) (бабочка) 11:54 (бабочка) (бабочка) (бабочка) (бабочка) (бабочка) 11:54 (бабочка) (бабочка) (бабочка) (бабочка) (бабочка) 11:54 (бабочка) (бабочка) (бабочка) (бабочка) (бабочка) 11:54 (бабочка) (бабочка) (бабочка) (бабочка) (бабочка) 11:54 (бабочка) (бабочка) (бабочка) (бабочка) (бабочка) 11:54 (бабочка) (бабочка) (бабочка) (бабочка) (бабочка) 11:54 (бабочка) (бабочка) (бабочка) (бабочка) (бабочка) 11:54 (бабочка) (бабочка) (бабочка) (бабочка) (бабочка) 11:54 (бабочка) (бабочка) (бабочка) (бабочка) (бабочка) 11:54 (бабочка) (бабочка) (бабочка) (бабочка) (бабочка) 11:54 (бабочка) (бабочка) (бабочка) (бабочка) (бабочка) 11:54 (бабочка) (бабочка) (бабочка) (бабочка) (бабочка) 11:54 (бабочка) (бабочка) (бабочка) (бабочка) (бабочка) 11:55 (бабочка) (бабочка) (бабочка) (бабочка) (бабочка) 11:55 (бабочка) (бабочка) (бабочка) (бабочка) (бабочка) 11:55 (бабочка) (бабочка) (бабочка) (бабочка) (бабочка) 11:55 (бабочка) (бабочка) (бабочка) (бабочка) (бабочка) 11:56 (каппа прайд) (каппа прайд) ( 11:57 (каппа прайд) (каппа прайд) (каппа прайд) (каппа прайд) (каппа прайд) 11:57 (каппа прайд) (каппа прайд) (каппа прайд) (каппа прайд) (каппа прайд) 11:57 (каппа прайд) (каппа прайд) (каппа прайд) (каппа прайд) (каппа прайд) 11:57 (каппа прайд) (каппа прайд) (каппа прайд) (каппа прайд) (каппа прайд) 11:57 (каппа прайд) (каппа прайд) (каппа прайд) (каппа прайд) (каппа прайд) 11:57 (каппа прайд) (каппа прайд) (каппа прайд) (каппа прайд) (каппа прайд) 11:57 (каппа прайд) (каппа прайд) (каппа прайд) (каппа прайд) (каппа прайд) 11:57 (каппа прайд) (каппа прайд) (каппа прайд) (каппа прайд) (каппа прайд) 11:57 (каппа прайд) (каппа прайд) (каппа прайд) (каппа прайд) (каппа прайд) 11:57 (каппа прайд) (каппа прайд) (каппа прайд) (каппа прайд) (каппа прайд) 11:57 (каппа прайд) (каппа прайд) (каппа прайд) (каппа прайд) (каппа прайд) 11:57 (каппа прайд) (каппа прайд) (каппа прайд) (каппа прайд) (каппа прайд) 11:57 (каппа прайд) (каппа прайд) (каппа прайд) (каппа прайд) (каппа прайд) 11:57 (каппа прайд) (каппа прайд) (каппа прайд) (каппа прайд) (каппа прайд) 11:58 Сосиску сразит инсульт когда он это увидит! Ошибка: неправильное время